


A dragon's heart burns fiercely

by SlantedKnitting



Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Era, Dragons, Fantasy, Half-Human, M/M, half-dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Arthur comes across an enchanting creature in the forest.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861774
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A dragon's heart burns fiercely

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt "fantasy/supernatural"

Arthur pulls on the reins, bringing his horse to a stop at the edge of the woods. He’s still under the cover of the trees, hidden from sight, but he has a clear view into the field.

There’s a dragon in the clearing, or something like a one. It’s much smaller than he’d been led to believe dragons are. If he’d known he was about to see a dragon, he would have expected some huge, monstrous thing, but instead he’s found… well, it looks nearly innocent. It’s curled up, sleeping under its wings, exposed in the middle of the field. If Arthur was careful, he could probably shoot it with his crossbow without ever waking it.

He slips off his horse and ties it to a tree, wanting a closer look. He brings his crossbow just in case.

Arthur creeps up on it, getting a good look at the creature lit up by the moonlight. Its a scaly thing, blue and rough-looking. Arthur wants to reach out and touch it, to see if its scales would be cold, to see how such power would feel under his fingertips.

He reaches out a hand and strokes along one of the bones in its wing. It lets out a soft, content sound, a shiver running down its scaly spine. Arthur repeats the gesture, and the dragon turns, rolling onto its back.

Arthur stumbles backwards, dropping his crossbow and nearly tripping over his own feet in shock at what he’s seeing. It’s not really a dragon, although Arthur doesn’t know what else to call it. It has wings and a full tail, and it has horns growing out if its head and scales on its arms, and there are claws at the end of its legs.

But the rest of its body is decidedly human. It has a human face, a bare human chest, human hands, a human cock nestled between its scaly legs.

“Don’t stop,” it—he?—sighs.

“What are you?” Arthur asks.

The creature opens his eyes. “What do you think I am?”

“I don’t…”

The half-man, half-dragon gets to his feet, and Arthur takes another step back. He looks absurd standing up, like he shouldn’t possibly be, and yet there he is. His tail is unwieldy, and he stretches out his overlarge wings, and he makes for quite the silhouette in the dark clearing.

“You can touch,” he says quietly, “if you like.”

Arthur feels himself taking a step forward. “What are you?” he asks again.

“Exactly what I look like.”

“ _How_ are you? How are you real?”

He tilts his head, considering Arthur and the question. “I’m real the same way anything else is real.”

That answer makes no sense, but Arthur can’t bring himself to argue the point. He steps closer, close enough to see that the beast is actually very striking, almost handsome. The moonlight shines on his scales and bounces off the angles of his face.

Arthur reaches out an unsteady hand and brushes his fingers over the scales on the creature’s shoulder.

“I’m Merlin,” he says as Arthur’s hand moves to his wing.

“Arthur.”

“You’re not frightened of me, Arthur?”

“No,” Arthur breathes, wondrous. He gets his other hand on Merlin’s hip which is scaly but at least in the shape of a human body part. He can’t believe what he’s seeing, what he’s touching. “You’re… beautiful.” The word slips past lis hips without forethought.

Merlin smiles and reaches out to touch Arthur, mirroring him. He grabs hold of Arthur’s hip and brushes his other hand down Arthur’s arm. Arthur suppresses a shudder from the touch. It’s too much in the stifling moment, and he steps away.

“You’re beautiful, too, you know,” Merlin says.

“Me?” Arthur asks, thinking that he pales in comparison.

“Yes.” Merlin steps forward. “You. May I kiss you?”

Arthur’s breath hitches at the question, but he finds that he wants that very much. He nods, and Merlin takes another step forward, closing the gap between them, and presses his lips to Arthur’s.

It’s a simple kiss, soft and sweet, and Arthur breaks it with a smile. “You taste like rain,” he says.

“There was a storm earlier.”

“I know.” Arthur brushes his thumb over Merlin’s lips.

Merlin crowds against Arthur, pulling him in tight, and goes for another kiss. Arthur leans into it, acutely aware that Merlin is naked against him.

There’s a shuffling noise, and Arthur opens his eyes as Merlin’s wings encompass him, blocking out the moonlight. It’s protective, like Merlin is shielding him from sight. It’s warm.

Merlin drags the tip of his tongue across Arthur’s lips, and Arthur opens his mouth, letting Merlin in, tasting more of that rain. They press together, grabbing hold of each other, and Arthur can feel Merlin’s cock starting to harden against his own.

“Merlin,” he whispers.

“Arthur.” Merlin’s voice is almost reverent.

“What do you want?”

Merlin flushes, pretty under the moonlight, and Arthur goes in for another kiss. He reaches between them, taking Merlin’s cock in hand, and Merlin gasps against his lips.

“This all right?” Arthur asks.

Merlin nods and dives back in, his kiss rough and wet.

Arthur thinks about dropping to his knees, taking Merlin’s cock in his mouth, but he knows he would miss Merlin’s lips against his own, miss the way Merlin’s tongue curls around his, miss the huff of Merlin’s breath when he moves his hand just right.

Maybe next time, he can—

Arthur stills, realizing that there likely won’t be a next time. Merlin appears to be a lone traveller, else Arthur would have heard about him before. He’s probably just passing through and might never been seen again after this night.

“Arthur?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah.” Arthur resumes stroking his cock. “I’m here.”

He loves the feel of Merlin’s cock in his hand, the weight and the warmth and the smooth skin. He loves the feel of Merlin’s lips against his own, of Merlin’s tongue in his mouth, of Merlin’s hands on his back. He loves the feel of Merlin’s wings surrounding him, keeping him safe, keeping this moment just between them.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathes, and the soft sound of his moan sends shivers down Arthur’s spine.

Arthur keeps at it, keeping his pace steady, his grip sure. Merlin is trembling against him, and Arthur goes in for a kiss.

Merlin’s lips are slack, distracted, and Arthur licks them. Merlin shudders and then gasps, gripping Arthur’s shoulder. His eyes snap open, and he looks at Arthur, lips wet, brow furrowed.

“Arthur,” Merlin says again, wings encircling them tighter. “I’m—oh—Arthur…”

“Yeah,” Arthur encourages him. “Come on.”

Merlin lets his head hang back, and he comes with something like a growl. He spills between them, all over Arthur’s hand, and Arthur continues stroking him until he’s jerking from the sensations.

Arthur pulls his hand away, resting it on Merlin’s hip, and presses a kiss to Merlin’s neck. They stand like that, wrapped in each other and Merlin’s wings, until Merlin shifts and gets his mouth back on Arthur’s.

He reaches between them, wrapping his hand around Arthur’s cock as much as he can with it trapped in Arthur’s clothes, and Arthur knows it won’t take long. Merlin presses the heel of his palm to Arthur’s cock, rubbing up and down, and Arthur clings to Merlin’s shoulders.

“What do you want?” Merlin asks.

Arthur shakes his head. “Just this,” he says, shifting closer. “Please.”

Merlin ducks down to kiss Arthur’s neck, his horns brushing against Arthur’s cheek, and Arthur comes apart with a groan. His cock pulses under Merlin’s hand, and Merlin’s grip is relentless, and he loses himself in it.

Merlin brings him back to the moment with a soft kiss, and Arthur cups his face, holding him close.

“All right?” Merlin finally asks.

Arthur nods and presses their foreheads together. “Now what?”

Merlin is silent for a long moment. “You could stay the night with me.”

“And in the morning?”

“In the morning I move on. I can’t stay in one place very long. It’s not safe… people don’t understand me.”

“I do.”

Merlin chuckles. “I suppose you might.”

“Come home with me. You’ll be safe. I won’t let anyone harm you.”

Merlin pulls back to look at him. “You can’t promise that.”

“I can. I’m the king.”

Merlin’s eyes widen, and then he grins. “Of course you are.”

“Please,” Arthur says. “Come home with me.”

“What will your people think?”

“Nothing, as long as you don’t try to eat them.”

Merlin laughs. “I don’t eat people.”

“Good. Then there’s no problem, no reason not to come with me.”

Merlin bites down a smile. “I’ve never received such an invitation before.”

“Please,” Arthur says again. “Don’t make me beg.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“No,” Arthur agrees. “What do you say?”

“I say…” Merlin sighs and shakes his head. “Against my better judgement, I say yes.”

Arthur pulls Merlin in for a kiss. “Good. But first I’m staying the night with you here.”


End file.
